ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts II (film)
Kingdom Hearts II is the live-action adventure Disney film, based on the Square Enix video game franchise of the same name. It is also the sequel to Kingdom Hearts (film). Plot summary After being awaken from a year-long sleep, Sora returns to explore new world and search for his friend Riku. But in his search; Sora meets up with some old friends to face some new threat, and learns that he has some connect with a mysterious boy named Roxas. Cast * Montana Jordan as Sora and Roxas * Hattie Gotobed as Kairi and Naminé * Nicholas Hamilton as Riku * Luke Goss as Ansem and Xemnas * Jace Norman as Hayner * Jeremy Ray Taylor as Pence * Sadie Sink as Olette *Dylan Sprouse as Axel * Scott Caan as Xigbar * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Xaldin * Wes Bentley as Saïx * Drake Bell as Demyx * Joseph Morgan as Luxord * Charles Dance as DiZ * Johnny Depp as Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter and Captain Jack Sparrow * Emily Blunt as Mary Poppins * Helena Bonham Carter as The Fairy Godmother * Crispin Glover as Stayne the Knave of Hearts * Matt Lucas as Tweedledee and Tweedledum * Stephen Fry as Cheshire Cat * Benedict Cumberbatch as Absolem the Blue Butterfly, replacing the late Alan Rickman * Barbara Windsor as Mallymkun the Dormouse * Paul Whitehouse as Thackery Earwicke the March Hare * Sacha Baron Cohen as Time * Orlando Bloom as Will Turner * Keira Knightley as Elizabeth Swann * Brenton Thwaites as Henry Turner * Kaya Scodelario as Carina Barbossa * Kevin McNally as Joshamee Gibbs * Golshifteh Farahani as Shansa * Stephen Graham as Scrum * Martin Klebba as Marty * Giles New and Angus Barnett as Murtogg and Mullroy * Reggie Lee as Tai Huang * David Bailie as Cotton * Stellan Skarsgård as Bootstrap Bill Turner * Lee Arenberg and Mackenzie Crook as Pintel and Ragetti * Cate Blanchett as Lady Tremaine * Holliday Grainger as Anastasia * Sophie McShera as Drisella * Angelina Jolie as Maleficent * Elle Fanning as Aurora * Sam Riley as Diaval * Imelda Staunton as Knotgrass * Juno Temple as Thistlewit * Harris Dickinson as Prince Phillip * David Gyasi as Percival * Ed Skrein as Borra * Warwick Davis as Lickspittle * Emma Watson as Belle * Dan Stevens as Prince Adam the Beast * Luke Evans as Gaston * Kevin Kline as Maurice * Josh Gad as LeFou * Ewan McGregor as Lumière * Stanley Tucci as Maestro Cadenza * Audra McDonald as Madame de Garderobe * Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Plumette * Ian McKellen as Cogsworth * Emma Thompson as Mrs. Potts * Hattie Morahan as Agathe * Nathan Mack as Chip * Adrian Schiller as Monsieur D'Arque * Gerard Horan as Monsieur Jean Potts * Mena Massoud as Aladdin * Naomi Scott as Princess Jasmine * Will Smith as Genie * Marwan Kenzari as Jafar * Nasim Pedrad as Dalia * Numan Acar as Hakim * Alan Tudyk as Iago * Frank Welker as Abu, Rajah, and Cave of Wonders * Emma Stone as Cruella De Vil * Paul Walter Hauser as Horace * Joel Fry as Jasper * TBA as Rose Red * TBA as Queen Grimhilde * Liu Yifei as Hua Mulan * Donnie Yen as Commander Tung * Yoson An as Chen Honghui * Tzi Ma as Hua Zhou * Jet Li as The Emperor of China * Jimmy Wong as Ling * Doua Moua as Po * Chen Tang as Yao * Xana Tang as Hua Xiu * Boxleitner as Tron / Rinzler * David Warner as Sark and Master Control Program (MCP) * Neel Sethi as Mowgli * Bill Murray as Baloo * Ben Kingsley as Bagheera * Idris Elba as Shere Khan * Lupita Nyong'o as Raksha * Christopher Walken as King Louie * Scarlett Johansson as Kaa * Donald Glover as Simba * Beyoncé Knowles-Carter as Nala * Billy Eichner as Timon * Seth Rogen as Pumbaa * John Oliver as Zazu * John Kani as Rafiki * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Scar * James Earl Jones as Mufasa * Florence Kasumba, Keegan-Michael Key, and Eric Andre as Shenzi, Kamari, and Azizi * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * Brad Garrett as Eeyore * Toby Jones as Owl * Nick Mohammed as Piglet * Peter Capaldi as Rabbit * Sophie Okonedo as Kanga * Sara Sheen as Roo Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Aladdin Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Tron Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Mulan Category:Crossover films Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The Lion King Category:The Jungle Book Category:Alternate versions Category:Films based on video games Category:Sequel